Love Song
|featured = Episode 11 |releasedate = |previous = A Song for Small Love |next = Like When We Met }} is the sixth ending theme of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san anime series. It's performed by . It was featured as an ending theme of Episode 11. Lyrics Complete Japanese :「ねえ、大好きな君へ」笑わないで聞いてくれ :「愛してる」だなんてクサいけどね :だけど　この言葉以外　伝える事が出来ない :ほらね！またバカにして笑ったよね :君の選んだ人生(ミチ)は僕(ココ)で良かったのか？なんて :分からないけど、、、 :ただ　泣いて　笑って　過ごす日々に :隣に立って　居れることで :僕が生きる　意味になって :君に捧ぐ　この愛の唄 :「ねえ、あの日の僕ら何の話をしてた？」 :初めて逢った日に　よそよそしく :あれから色々あって　時にはケンカもして :解りあうためのトキ過ごしたね :この広い僕ら空の下　出逢って恋をしていつまでも :ただ　泣いて　笑って　過ごす日々に :隣に立って　居れることで :君と生きる　意味になって :君に捧ぐ　この愛の唄 :いつも迷惑をかけてゴメンネ :密度濃い時間を過ごしたね :僕ら2人　日々を刻み :作り上げてきた想いつのり :ヘタクソな唄を君に贈ろう :「めちゃくちゃ好きだ！」と神に誓おう :これからも君の手を握ってるよ :僕の声が　続く限り :隣でずっと　愛を唄うよ :歳をとって　声が枯れてきたら :ずっと　手を握るよ :ただアリガトウじゃ　伝えきれない :泣き笑いと悲しみ喜びを共に分かち合い生きて行こう :いくつもの　夜を越えて :僕は君と　愛を唄おう Rōmaji :"nē, daisuki na kimi e" warawa naide kītekure :"aishiteru" danante kusa ikedone :dakedo kono kotoba igai tsutae ru koto ga dekinai :horane! mata baka nishite waratta yone :kimi no eran da (michi) wa (koko) de yokattanoka nante :wakaranai kedo… :tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni :tonari ni tatte ireru koto de :boku ga iki ru imi ni natte :kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta :"nē, ano hi no bokura nanno hanashi woshiteta?" :hajimete atta hi ni yosoyososhiku :arekara iroiro atte tokini wa kenka moshite :wakari autameno toki sugo shitane :kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi woshite itsumademo :tada nai te waratte sugo su hibi ni :tonari ni tatte ireru koto de :kimi to iki ru imi ni natte :kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta :itsumo meiwaku wo kakete gomenne :mitsudo koi jikan wo sugo shitane :bokura futari hibi wo kizami :tsukuriage tekita omoi tsunori :hetakuso na uta wo kimi ni okurō :"mechakucha suki da!" to kami ni chikao u :korekaramo kimi no te wo nigitte ruyo :boku no koe ga tsutsuku kagiri :tonari de zutto ai wo utau yo :toshi wo totte koe ga karete kitara :zutto te wo nigiru yo :tada arigatō ja tsutae kirenai :naki warai kanashimi yorokobi wo tomoni wakachiai :ikite yukō :ikutsumono yoru wo koete :boku wa kimi to ai wo utaō English :"Hey, to you that I love so much" Don't laugh, and please listen :It's kinda corny to say "I love you" :But I can't say anything other than this word :See? You're making me look like a fool and laughing again :Were you right to take this path with me :I don't know, but... :Just crying and laughing on days I spend :standing by your side :becomes my meaning in life :I dedicated this love song to you :"Hey, what were we talking about that day?" :alone on the day we first met :After that, a lot happened, sometimes we were fighting :We spent those time to understand each other, right? :Under our wide sky, we met and fell in love forever :Just crying and laughing on days I spend :standing by your side :becomes my meaning in life :I dedicated this love song to you :I'm sorry for always causing you trouble :We've had a lot of hard time together :The two of us, crafting the days :With the feelings we created :I made a crappy song and send it to you :Let the God know that "We're crazy in love!" :From now on, I'll be holding your hand :As long as my voice lasts :I'll be forever by your side, singing the love song :As we age, and our voices starts to wither :I'll hold your hand forever :I can't express it just by saying "thank you" :Let's live, share happiness, sadness, and joys together :Beyond countless nights :I and you will sing the love song |-| Televison-sized Japanese :「ねえ、大好きな君へ」笑わないで聞いてくれ :「愛してる」だなんてクサいけどね :だけど　この言葉以外　伝える事が出来ない :ほらね！またバカにして笑ったよね :君の選んだ人生(ミチ)は僕(ココ)で良かったのか？なんて :分からないけど、、、 :ただ　泣いて　笑って　過ごす日々に :隣に立って　居れることで :僕が生きる　意味になって :泣き笑いと悲しみ喜びを共に分かち合い生きて行こう :いくつもの　夜を越えて :僕は君と　愛を唄おう Rōmaji :"nē, daisuki na kimi e" warawa naide kītekure :"aishiteru" danante kusa ikedone :dakedo kono kotoba igai tsutae ru koto ga dekinai :horane! mata baka nishite waratta yone :kimi no eran da (michi) wa (koko) de yokattanoka nante :wakaranai kedo… :tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni :tonari ni tatte ireru koto de :boku ga iki ru imi ni natte :naki warai kanashimi yorokobi wo tomoni wakachiai ikite yukō :ikutsumono yoru wo koete :boku wa kimi to ai wo utaō English :"Hey, to you that I love so much" Don't laugh, and please listen :It's kinda corny to say "I love you" :But I can't say anything other than this word :See? You're making me look like a fool and laughing again :Were you right to take this path with me :I don't know, but... :Just crying and laughing on days I spend :standing by your side :becomes my meaning in life :Let's live, share happiness, sadness, and joys together :Beyond countless nights :I and you will sing the love song Video File: TVアニメ『からかい上手の高木さん』ノンクレジットED「愛唄」／高木さん（CV：高橋李依） Category:Music Category:Ending Song zh:愛歌